Catching the Quaffle Lily Evans
by kilcrease
Summary: This isn't your average story. This isn't your Lily Evans story where Lily hates James, loves him, and marries. This is about Quidditch. She is catching the quaffle, and of course, love.


This isn't your average story. This isn't your Lily Evans story where Lily hates James, loves him, and marries. This is about Quidditch. She is catching the quaffle, and of course, love.

LILY'S POV

Lily sat in a crooked old cafe in a little town in France, named 'La Magie'. She sat there, impatiently tapping her left foot on the floor, occasionally flipping her auburn-reddish hair out of her face. She was getting ticked off waiting for her friend, Marlene. Marlene had blonde hair with brown at the tip of her hair. She had big, brown eyes, which made her have an adorable appearance. Marlene worked at cafe 'De Muat', as her father complained she needed to work for her own Galleons. As Lily scanned the cafe, she saw a gang of boys. One boy, especially with messy jet-black hair, as if it had been wind blown. A boy sitting in a chair, leaned back, but with an elegant composure. A boy with light brown hair. There was also a short boy, with ratty hair, and fidgety hands. He looked proudly at the whole thing, scoring a seat at what Lily guessed, was the well-liked kids. As she looked at the boy with the jet-black hair, she noticed him staring at her. As she looked at him questioningly, he turned around. Was that blush on his cheeks? Ten minutes later, Marlene got off her shift. Marlene joined Lily at the cafe table, talking over a bottle of butterbeer.

"Lily, remember when you got hit by a stray bludger when you were looking for the snitch?", said Marlene, trying to stifle up her giggles.

Lily rubbed her head in memory. "Don't remind me.", I said gloomily.

JAMES POV

As James talked about girls at Hogwarts, he couldn't help, but let the conversation drift away, going in one ear and leaving out the other. He had been watching a certain girl with auburn-reddish hair. She had strikingly beautiful green eyes. Her voice was as soft and gentle as honey, oozing with feeling and a purpose. Earlier today, she had been scanning the cafe, he had just appreciated on how her eyes were like asking a question. I had been so freaked when she saw him, he had been so nervous. I really hope she didn't notice my blushing. He had been shocked out of his daydream by a rough punch to the shoulder. Sirius followed James's gaze to the redhead he was staring at.

"What, Sirius?"

"I see you staring, mate,", Sirius winked, playfully.

Sirius did a wolf-whistle at the sight of THE James Potter blushing over a girl.

"Let's go offer to buy the ladies a drink.", suggested Sirius, a pro in the area of ladies.

As the boys walked over, including Remus and Peter, they noticed how the girls were in a deep conversation in French.

"...vous dire que la strategie du jeu ne fonctionnera." (tell you that the strategy of the game will not work.)

The girls looked up when they noticed the presence of the boys company.

"Yes?", said the girl with auburn-reddish hair.

"Well, ladies, we've been sitting at a table, and we couldn't help but notice your beauty. Mind if we sit here?", said Sirius, flirtatiously always the lady-man.

Marlene's POV

As I looked up, I was enchanted by his beauty. As Lily would say, I was always the first to flirt with cute boys. She said I would go for anyone with a cute butt. It was always a joke with us, and no. It's not the truth. I just have a weakness for cute boys. Okay, okay. It's true.

Before Lily could say anything, I quickly accepted it. "Of course! Have a seat!"

"Hello, ladies." The boy with a beautiful aura that surrounded him flirted. I swooned while Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm Sirius.", said the boy with an elegant aura.

"I'm James.", the boy with extremely messy jet-black hair.

"I'm Remus.", the boy with light brown hair, and whom I considered handsome.

"I'm Peter.", said the boy, who I noticed had almost uncanny qualities to a rat.

The girls introduced themselves to the boys as Marlene and Lily.

We all ended up in our own conversations. I ended up talking to Sirius and Peter. Lily ended up in a a deep conversation with Remus and James. The conversation, somehow turned to Quidditch. Lily perked up in excitement over the topic.

"I once swallowed a snitch during a Quidditch match, and had to go to the school's hospital for over a week.", Lily said fondly.

We all burst out in laughter. Once our laughter calmed down, James asked, "I haven't seen you at Hogwarts. Are you two transferring?"

"Oh, actually we are!", Lily said. It may have been a trick of the light, but I swear I saw James pleased about that comment.

I felt like I was forgetting something. When I caught Lily's gaze, I could tell something was wrong. As I glanced at the clock, I remembered something.

"OUR QUIDDITCH MATCH!", we both exclaimed.

The boys stared at us in confusement. Lily grabbed her wand and exclaimed, " _ACCIO_ BROOMSTICKS!".

"Sorry, boys. We have a Quidditch match against Durmstrang.", Lily said, while letting her broomstick fly into her hand.

"Could we come to see you guys in action?", James asked.

"Sure. You can see us wipe the floor against the Durmstrang students.", Marlene said with a smirk on her face.

"Assuming Mary doesn't kill us...", Lily said.

IRIS'S POV

 **Hope you liked the series!**

 **Share, review, and like!**


End file.
